Acidental Kiss
by jamesb497
Summary: When an accident causes Rean and Alisa to kiss they go out of their way to avoid each other. Day 9 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When an accident causes Rean and Alisa to kiss they go out of their way to avoid each other.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

'How did this happen?' Alisa thought as she buried her face in her pillow as she remembered the events from earlier. Upon remembering she felt her heart sped us and blush appearing on her face. She then shook her head then sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Rean was on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Alisa.' Rean felt his heart rate increase at the thought of her. 'Why am I feeling like this?' Rean than remember what happened earlier and felt his face go red. 'No Rean don't think about it.' he shook his head. "How am I going to make this right?"

* * *

Earlier that day.

Rean was walking down the stairs on his way to school. 'I'd better get a move on don't want to be late for school. I bet all of the other's have left already.' he thought. Then he heard steps coming down the stairs. He turned to see who it was and saw that it was Alisa.

"Good morning Alisa."

"Oh good morning Rean. I thought I was the only one left in the dorm."

"Yeah same here. Well you want to walk to school together?"

"Sure that sound gr- Whoa." While she was talking Alisa had misplaced her step and fell. Rean tried to catch her, but ended up falling on his back with her on top. Then Rean had noticed something soft on his lips.

Rean then opened his eyes and saw that he was staring at Alisa wide eyed ones. Immediately connecting the dots Rean's eyes went wide as well. Alisa then broke the accidental kiss and got up. Rean then got up as well.

They just stood there not saying anything.

"I-I'll see you in class." Alisa said as she ran past him. Rean held out his hand to reach her, but she was already long gone. Rean just stood there for a minute before he shook his head and jogged to class.

When he got to class he just sat down in his seat which happened to be right next to Alisa's. He looked at her and their eyes met before they both quickly looked away. A blush quickly appearing on both of their faces. Just then Instructor Sara came in and they started homeroom.

The rest of the day went by quickly with both of them focusing only on their studies. When lunch came Alisa went straight to Emma to have lunch with her. And when school ended Rean went to train but from time to time his thoughts drifted to her.

Even during dinner they sat far away from each other, not saying a word to each other.

* * *

'I know I shouldn't be avoiding her, but I just don't know what I should say or even do.' Rean thought. As he turned on his side. 'Her lips felt nice. NO bad Rean bad. Why can't I get my head on straight.' Rean sighed and turned on his back. 'I hope she doesn't hate me.' he thought as he decided to get some sleep.

'How can I face him.' she thought. As she flipped on her back. 'I managed to kiss the boy I like, But not in anyway that I could have imagined and now I can't even face him without feeling my face turning into a tomato. Alisa then sat up. "Geez it's just like our first meeting all over again." Alisa said to herself. 'Rean I hope that you aren't mad at me for this.' Alias thought as she lied back down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One week had passed since that day and Neither Rean nor Alisa had really talked to each other. They didn't let it affect their school work and they mostly didn't let it show during their combat training. The only hint was that they didn't attempt to link with each other at all.

But when it didn't involve school work they did give a few signs about it. For example they still sit at opposite ends of the table during breakfast and dinner. And they didn't look at each other much and when their eyes did meet they both quickly looked away. When either of the two were asked to hang out if the other was involved they would make up some excuse and the other's were beginning to notice this.

Rean was a bit more distracted than Alisa. Rean's mind was continued to drift to her. He felt his heart rate increase at the thought of her. Rean knew what he was feeling. He liked her he knew that. But, he didn't know how to approach her about this. Especially after what had happened. He needed advice something he normally doesn't ask for, but this was more than just him.

He closed his eyes and went through his list of friends. Crow, Millium, and Instructor Sara were out for obvious reasons. Elliot, Gaius, Machias and Jusis were also out. Laura and Fie were also out. George was a no go for this topic. And Angelica was 100% a no go for this. So he narrowed it down to two. Emma and Towa. After debating on who to ask he decided to go with Towa feeling that she would give the better advice.

With his mind made up, he headed to the student union building and up to the student council room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice from the other end said.

"Pardon my intrusion." Rean said as he opened the door. Towa was as usual to doing student council work.

"Hey Rean what's up? Did you need something?" She asked not looking up from her work.

"Hello Towa are you busy right now? I could use your help with something."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need some advice,"

This caught Towa's interest. As far as she was aware Rean had never openly asked for advice. Towa then looked at Rean and saw that he looked confused and a bit of sadness something you would normally not see on the young man's face. This caused Towa to become a bit concerned.

"Advice on what?"

"It's a personal matter."

"Sure Rean just give me a moment to finish this and I'll make us some tea."

"You have a lot of work don't you"

"Well with the academy festival coming up there's a lot to do. By the way has your class decided on what to do?"

"Well we haven't exactly had a talk about it yet." Rean answered while scratching his cheek.

"Well don't worry we still have a good amount of time until then. And I'm sure whatever you come up with will be great." she said as she signed the last paper.

"Alright all done. She said as she stood up. "I'll go make us some tea." she said as she left the room. A few minutes later she returned with two cups and a pot of tea. She poured him a cup and handed to him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome now tell me what's on your mind."

"Alright where do I begin."

Rean told her the story of what happened as well as what he is feeling and asked her how should he approach her about this.

"So let me get this straight an accident happened which caused you and Alisa to kiss and because of that you realized that you like her. And you want to talk to her about what happened and your feelings, but your not sure how to approach her after that also because of that accident you've been avoiding each other. Did I get all of that?"

Rean only nodded.

"Hmm. Let me think." Towa said as she closed her eyes.

"Alright Rean here's what you should do."

* * *

That night

Alisa went straight to her room after dinner and buried her head in her pillow. 'I can't keep avoiding him.' She thought. 'I need to talk to him so we can put this behind us, but…' Alisa sighed.

'Knock Knock.'

"Who is it?" As asked as she got off of her bed.

"It's me Rean can I come in… Please?"

Alisa felt her face heat up and took a step back. Then she shook her head 'No no more running Alisa.' She thought as she opened the door.

"Y-Yeah come in." She stuttered.

"Thank you." He said as he walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"So what did you want?"

"We need to talk about what happened. Alisa we've been avoiding each other for the past week and it's time we talked."

"Your right."

"I'll start off by saying. I'm sorry for avoiding you. I know that I shouldn't have been, but I just didn't know what to do or even what to say on the matter."

"Rean I'm sorry to. I just couldn't even think about what happened without becoming a mess. On both the inside and on the outside."

"It's okay Alisa. I understand." Now about what happened." Rean took a deep breath. "Alisa when you fell I tried to catch you and we ended up kissing."

Alisa's face felt on fire right now.

"Rean it was more than just a kiss. I-It was my first kiss. A first kiss is very special for a girl you know."

"I know. I remember Elise telling me something like that when we were younger."

Rean then sat down next to her on the bed.

"Do you hate that this happened?" he asked

"Yes I do." she answered honestly. Rean felt sadness at her answer. "But only because I wanted my first kiss to be more romantic.

"Do-Do you hate the fact that it was me who took it your first kiss?"

"No not at all." she said. Rean then took her hand.

"What about you Rean? Was it your first kiss too?"

"It was."

"Do you hate that I took it?"

"No in fact I'm glad it was you." Alisa felt her face go red

"Do you hate that this happened." she asked.

"Would you hate me If I said I'm glad that this happened."

"Y-Your glad why?

"Because this made me realize something."

"What did you realize?" she asked looking at him.

"Alisa when we kissed I kept thinking about you. I was able to stay focused when it involved school. But when I came to everything else you just kept entering my mind. I just kept thinking about so many things that I normally wouldn't think of.

"R-Rean."

"And it made me realized that I like you Alisa."

"W-What?"

"Alisa I like you."

"Rean." Alisa then hugged him. "Honestly Rean when we kissed I was embarrassed because of how it happened, I was angry because I wanted my first kiss to be more romantic. But I was also happy because my first kiss was with you the boy that I like.

"Alisa you like me too?"

"Yes Rean I have for a while now."

Rean then looked into her eyes and asked. "Alisa can I kiss you?" She answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Rean was shocked but slowly kissed her back. The kiss lasted until they were out of breath. It was only then that they realized that Alisa was on her back and Rean was on top of her not that they minded.

Both of them were panting and their faces were red.

"Hey Rean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell anyone about our accidental kiss?"

"Y-Yes but I didn't go into details.

"W-Who did you tell? I swear if it was Crow I'm kicking you out of this room right now."

"No it wasn't Crow. You see I needed some advice about how I should bring this up to you so I talked to Towa and she gave me some advice on how I should go about this."

"O-Oh."

"Sorry should I not have?"

"No-No that's not it at all. It's just a little embarrassing that someone else knows."

"Sorry."

"It's fine Rean really. Towa knows how to keep a secret, so don't worry."

"Alright."

"But more importantly Rean I think it's time you head back to your room it's getting late."

"Yeah I guess you're right it." he said as he got off her and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he went towards the door, but Alisa grabbed his arm.

"Rean before you go I need to know something." Rean turned to face her giving her his full attention. "Does this make us… you know together?" She asked not able to look him in the eyes.

Rean then knelt down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Does that answer your question?"

She nodded her face a deep red.

"Good night Alisa."

"Good night Rean."

When Rean left Alisa tried to calm her beating heart. She was happy because the boy she liked and returned her feelings. She got changed, got in bed and closed her eyes. 'At first I hated that this happened, but now I'm kinda glad that it did. Because now the boy I like is now my boyfriend.'

Boyfriend. The thought of Rean being her boyfriend made her happy inside. She then drifted off to sleep.

Rean entered his room got changed and laid on his bed.

'Towa's advice really worked out. I need to remember to thank her tomorrow. Rean then closed his eyes. A girlfriend. Just saying that makes me happy. I bet Elise will flip when she hears that I have a girlfriend now. I bet we'll be bombarded by questions from the other's. Oh yeah but first we'll have to tell them. Eh I'll talk to Alisa tomorrow about it. For now time to get some sleep.'


End file.
